


Arcades

by Prussian_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Ink/pseuds/Prussian_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is beating Gilbert at video games, so the albino decides to challenge him to his so called forte- Arcade games.<br/>One Shot. Fluff (so much fluff). Implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcades

The sound of buttons clicking, and in some cases being smashed violently and aggressively, filled the room along with the faint chirping of birds that sang on the other side of the open window.

“Fuck! You cheated again!” Gilbert yelled, throwing his GameCube controller at Ivan and crossing his arms, glaring at the TV screen which revealed the match scores.

Ivan smiled softly and rubbed the side of his head where the controller had made impact. “Ow. That hurt, you know. Anger will get you nowhere, Gilbie.” He laughed softly. “And you know I didn’t cheat, you just suck at Super Smash Brothers.”

Gilbert pouted and shoved his face away when Ivan tried to kiss him. “I’m good at video games! In fact, Super Smash Bros is my specialty!” He boasted, picking up his controller again, ready to go. “Start up the next match! I’ll kick your big Russian ass all the way back to Siberia!” he laughed and shot a playful glance over at him.

Ivan pretended to pout, and then set his own controller back down on the coffee table. “Gil, maybe we should stop now. I already beat you eleven times.”

Gilbert looked over at him and shook his head stubbornly. “No! I’ll beat you! Just you wait and see!” he said with a smirk, then started rapidly pressing the A button on his controller. “Start up the next match! I’m ready!”

Ivan gently tried to pry the GameCube controller out of his hands, but to no avail. “Gil, come on. Admit defeat. I want to do something else now.” He pleaded, but got no response. “You’re so stubborn.” He said with a huff, unplugging the albino’s controller then pushing him down into the couch, straddling his waist.

“What are you doing?” Gilbert asked from below the Russian, looking up at him curiously and blushing softly. Ivan was looking at his body up and down, a loving look in his soft purple eyes. He had an idea of what Ivan meant by “do something else now”.

“Looking at you. You’re so beautiful.” Ivan responded with a smile, running a hand up his leg and to his belly. He poked his flat tummy a little and smirked mischievously, tickling him lightly and watching how the albino squirmed and laughed, trying to push his hands away. “Ivan, stop!” he managed between choked laughter.

Ivan chuckled a little but complied, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. “You’re so ticklish. It’s cute.”

Gilbert blushed softly and looked away. “Shut up.”

Ivan smiled and leaned down, lifting up his shirt and pressing a few sweet kisses to his stomach. “I’m sorry for tickling you.” He apologized between kisses, kissing up higher to his chest. He loved how soft and smooth his skin was, it felt so delicate beneath his lips. “You really are gorgeous, Gilbert.” He said, looking up at him.

Gilbert tried to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. “So are you.” He responded, smiling down at him and gently running his fingers through his hair.

Ivan blushed and leaned up, then began peppering Gil’s face in light, sweet kisses, smiling when the albino laughed and slid his arms around his back, blushing lightly as his beautiful pink eyes slipped closed. The sound of that laugh never failed to make his heart flutter inside his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered softly, nudging their mouths together in a kiss.

Gilbert smiled against his lips and kissed him back, moving his arms to rest loosely around his neck. Ivan gently caressed his sides and kissed him softly, loving the feeling of his soft lips pressed against his own. He could never get enough of it.

Gilbert parted his lips for him after a few short minutes, moaning softly as their tongues made contact. Ivan rubbed their tongues together and explored his warm mouth, running his fingers through the albino’s soft white hair.

The sound of a door opening met their ears as Ludwig walked into the room. “Bruder, where did you put the—“ He stopped talking when he saw the couple on the couch and cleared his throat.

Gilbert pushed Ivan’s face away from him and panted lightly, a stand of saliva still connecting their tongues then breaking after a few seconds. “Hey Luddy.” He greeted, hiding his embarrassment of being caught by his younger brother and smirking at him. “What was it you were asking?”

Ludwig shook his head. “Forget it. I’m sorry for interrupting.” He said, leaving the room again and heading into the kitchen to get a beer.

Ivan looked back down at Gilbert once Ludwig left and laughed a little, blushing. “Well, want to go back to playing video games now?” he asked, leaning down and kissing his nose.

Gilbert pushed his face away, a light blush dusting across his pale cheeks. “No. I’m tired of losing to you. It’s embarrassing. Besides, video games aren’t really my forte. I’d kick your ass at any arcade game.” He said with a challenging smirk, looking up at him playfully.

Ivan smirked back. “Oh? Is that a challenge?”

Gilbert nodded, placing two hands on the Russian’s chest. “Yeah, now get off of me so we can go.” He said, pushing on his chest but not getting him to budge an inch.

Ivan looked down at the smaller male and shook his head. “No. I think I rather like being on top of you.” He said, leaning down and kissing his cheek, then kissing his lips again.

Gilbert blushed and pushed his face away yet again. “You’re so embarrassing. Now get off before I kick you in the balls.” He threatened.

Ivan chuckled. “So violent.” He remarked, pretending to pout and getting off of him.

* * *

Gilbert parked his black motorcycle outside of their local movie theater. After a short bicker of who would have to sit in the bitch seat, Ivan was the one who eventually gave in and decided it wasn’t worth the argument and had let Gil drive. They removed their helmets and hung them around the handle bars.

Once inside of the arcade, Gilbert took Ivan’s hand and led him to the first game. It was a shooting game and he looked up at his taller boyfriend. “Let’s play this first.” He said with a smile, and Ivan nodded in agreement, paying for some tokens then inserting them into the game.

Gilbert grabbed the fake plastic gun attached to the game and began shooting at the enemies as they approached; enjoying the cheesy shooting sound affect that was made every time he pulled the trigger. Ivan glanced over at him every now and then and he couldn’t help but smile to himself at how happy he looked. The albino was completely focused on his game with a childish intensity, his beautiful pinkish eyes darting around as he spotted his enemies and then shot them with the fake gun, a small smile pulling at his pale lips and that pink blush coloring those cute cheeks. Ivan felt his heart swell and decided he would let him win, but as the game progressed he was beginning to wonder if he could win even if he tried; Gilbert was good at these games, he had to admit.

The words “GAME OVER” flashed across the screen and Gilbert cheered. “Ha! I win! I told you I rock at arcade games!” He shouted with a grin, putting the gun back into its holding slot. He was absolutely beaming with joy and Ivan chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. “Da, I believe you now. But the evening has just begun. Let’s see if you can beat me at this racing game!” He challenged with a smile, kissing his forehead then moving over to the next game in the arcade.

The couple played a whole array of arcade games the movie theater offered, which was a lot, when a group of rowdy teenage boys walked over. Ivan was annoyed just by their presence, and Gilbert could sense something was wrong.

“Ivan? What’s the matter?” He asked in concern, placing his hand on top of his as the Russian paid for more tokens.

Ivan motioned over with his head to the group of boys. “Them. I don’t like the weird looks they’re giving you.” He growled, gathering up the tokens and sliding them in his pocket.

Gilbert let out a sigh. “People always give me weird looks in public. Albino’s aren’t that common you know.” He explained, grabbing his hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s alright though, just ignore them.”

Ivan let out a sigh, when three of the boys walked by. “Faggots…” one spat as he walked by, “What a fucking freak.” Added another, and Ivan lost it. He grabbed one of the teens by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. “What did you just say?” he asked slowly, calculatingly, looking down at him coldly, standing in front of Gilbert protectively. His eyebrows were lowered, his purple eyes narrowed and glaring harshly.

The boy swallowed thickly and looked up at the larger man nervously. “U-Uh, nothing, Sir. Sorry for bothering you and your uh… boyfriend.” He stuttered nervously, not wanting to get involved with the Russian. One of his friends walked up to Ivan and yelled at him. “Hey! Let Sean go!” he snapped. Ivan complied and let the boy’s shirt go, not wanting to make a scene or hurt the teens. “Next time think twice before you speak. I have low tolerance for kids like you.” He said calmly, and then turned back to Gilbert as the kids scrambled off to go smoke in the parking lot.

Gilbert looked up at Ivan and blushed softly. “Thanks. I could have taken care of myself though.” He said, scratching the side of his neck. Ivan chuckled and gently kissed the tip of his nose. “I know. But I don’t like it when anyone insults my little bunny.” He said, pulling him into a hug and kissing him briefly.

Gilbert blushed at the nickname. “Hey, cut it out. You’re so embarrassing…” he grumbled, closing his eyes when Ivan began placing sweet kisses all over his face.

“But it’s true; you’re like a little bunny. So cute~” Ivan chuckled, kissing down to his neck. Gilbert let out a small squeak, his eyes shooting back open when he felt him nibble softly at the skin along his collarbone. “Hey! Cut it out, we’re in public!” he whined, watching in embarrassment as people walked by, his face turning a light pink that spread across his nose all the way up to his ears.

“Sorry.” Ivan apologized, blushing softly and pulling away from his neck, looking down at him and smiling. “I can’t help myself.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully and went in to kiss him, but neither of them turned their heads so their noses bonked together, both of their noses squishing together, making both of them blush. “Sorry.” Gilbert apologized, leaning in to kiss him again and turning his head to the left this time. He stopped right when their lips were about to touch and let their breaths mingle for a little, staring lovingly into his eyes before pressing their lips together.

They shared the sweet kiss for a few minutes before parting. “Hey, let’s get our pictures taken at the photo booth!” Gilbert suggested with a grin, motioning with his head to the photo booth in the corner. The Russian nodded his head in agreement and smiled, giving him another kiss on the nose before the pair made their way over.

Gilbert slid in first and Ivan sat down next to him, pulling the curtain then inserting the money into the machine as overly loud music began to play and different options for photos came up. He selected a simple, color photo set with a black border and the camera turned on, showing them both on the screen.

For the first picture Ivan had his arm around Gil, who was smirking coolly. For the second picture, they both decided to make funny faces, so Gilbert crossed his eyes and Ivan stuck his tongue out and winked. The third picture was of the two kissing, both of them smiling and their eyes settled happily closed. The final picture Gilbert was kissing Ivan’s cheek, who was blushing softly.

They slid out of the photo booth once they were finished and looked at the pictures after they printed, both of them laughing.

“You look like such a dork.” Gilbert laughed, pointing at the picture of him with his tongue out.

“I could say the same for you!” Ivan countered, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Let’s go home now. This was fun!” he said happily, but Gilbert pouted a little and grabbed Ivan’s sleeve. _He’s so adorable…_ Ivan couldn’t help but think with a soft smile.

“I don’t wanna go home yet.” He grumbled, and then looked over at the air hockey table. “Let’s play some air hockey!” he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the table.

Ivan sighed and pulled him into his chest, looking down at him. “I think we should go home. It’s getting dark.” He said, rubbing his back. Gilbert let out a huff as Ivan began to kiss his neck again. “Hey, stop, we’re in public remember? No one wants to see couples all over each other.”

Ivan kissed up his neck and then kissed his lips. “Then let’s go home and we’ll continue there…” he purred lowly, lowering his head again to nibble softly at his ear, making Gilbert blush darkly, then smirk as an idea came to mind. “I’ll let you have your way with me all night if you’re able to beat me at air hockey.” He said, grabbing his chin between two fingers and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, immediately grinding their tongues together as soon as their mouths opened then pulling away, leaving Ivan disappointed and wanting more. Said Russian tried to kiss him again but Gil put a finger over his lips. “So are you in?” he asked, knowing he had him hooked.

Ivan groaned softly and rolled his eyes. “Fine, you’re so stubborn though!” he agreed with a chuckle, inserting the tokens into the game then watching as the table turned on. Gilbert smirked and grabbed the puck, sliding it out to the middle of the table then hitting it to his goal, watching as Ivan easily blocked and shot it back his way, scoring a point already. “Hey! I wasn’t ready yet! The real game starts _now_!”

* * *

The couple walked out of the movie theater together, Ivan’s arm around the shorter man’s shoulder. Gilbert looked over at him and smirked. “I told you I would beat your ass at arcade games!” He said with a smirk. Ivan chuckled and nodded. “Yes, and I believe you now. But I creamed you at air hockey. You know what that means…You’re mine for the rest of the night.” he purred, leaning over and kissing his neck, leaning some weight onto him and making them both stagger to the side, Gilbert laughing as Ivan kept his lips pressed to his neck, blushing softly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I would have let you even if you lost.” Gilbert admitted, smiling over at Ivan as he lifted his head back up.

Ivan pretended to look disappointed and pouted. “Hey! That means I spent all those tokens for nothing!”

Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek, blushing. “Yeah, but at least you get to do whatever you want to me for the rest of the night. No objections from me.” Ivan smirked.

“True. You and your cute little ass are mine, this night and always.” Ivan purred, sliding a hand down his back to grope his ass, making Gilbert let out a small squeak and blush as they arrived at his motorcycle.

* * *

The couple was back home at Gilbert’s house, and as soon as his bedroom door closed he felt himself enclosed in Ivan’s embrace and his hot breath brush against his lips. “Now, where were we…” he purred, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a kiss. Their kisses started out short and sweet, but then became longer and more passionate as they continued. Soon Gilbert felt Ivan’s hands slide down his back and dip beneath his pants, groping his ass and causing a moan rumble from the back of his throat. Before he knew what hit him his back was pressed against the mattress and Ivan was on top of him, kissing him hungrily and using his tongue to explore and taste every corner of his warm, wet mouth.

Gilbert moaned softly, spreading his legs and feeling Ivan smile against his lips. His hands wandered down to his pants and he slowly pulled the zipper down.

* * *

_One hour later_

Ludwig walked down the hall and stopped in front of his older brother’s door, a hand resting on his hip and an annoyed expression on his face. He had some important paperwork to do and no matter how hard he looked he could _not_ find his stapler.

He had a feeling his brother had it, because he had seen it on his desk a few days earlier, and was about to knock on his door when he heard a very distinct noise and blushed.

_Was that… a moan?_

His hand stayed suspended in the air about to knock, frozen in place. As he stayed standing there he could make out the noises better and more clearly… moans and soft whimpers of pleasure, punctuated by the thumping of the headboard against the wall. He didn’t need to stay longer to know what was going on, and quickly turned to leave.

“The stapler can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this.  
> I feel a little bad for Ludwig though, he's always walking in on such uncomfortable situations.  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
